


The Contract

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Series, Video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Magnussen threatened Sherlock's family. Desperated detective had no choice, but to contact Jim and ask for the favour. The contract was made, but was it worth all consequences?---Video series





	1. AU trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Vid inspired by movie Denial and the sentence spoken by Andrew Scott - "go back there and break your promise". I wish somebody would write a fanfic like that.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock should have paid more attention in choosing his employers. Especially, when he didn't fulfil his part of the bargain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vid inspired by Andrew Scott's short performance in cartoon Big Hero 6 Baymax returns. When I heard him, it was like Jim coming back!!!


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is playing with fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vid inspired by Andrew Scott's short performance in cartoon Big Hero 6 Baymax


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth can hurt.


End file.
